Metal Rulers Can Bend
by Hoshizora-senpai
Summary: Sasuke decides it's time to confess his feelings to Naruto. However, things don't quite go as planned. - Oneshot, slash (hella gay), fluff


**Oneshot. Non-Beta'd. No sex because I thought this was cuter staying fluffy, but it's still kinda cute. **

**See AN below for actual information on updating/writing my others stories for this summer.**

* * *

Ridiculous. The perfect word to describe what was going on in Sasuke's head. Who thinks about their brother in such a way? Who devises a plot to get in their brother's pants? Who avoids their brother at all costs due to their sudden hyper-awareness of their bodies' closeness - their breaths, their looks, their touches?

Sasuke was horrified, to say the least. He was scared at what he had become - of what their time together had become. What used to be simple smiles, hugs, and pokes, was now a never-ending war for the 17-year-old. He had to try extra hard not to smile, not to laugh, and not to show any reaction for it would only encourage Naruto to try and make him smile more.

Which Sasuke didn't want.

Sasuke didn't want his brother to try and make him smile. Why? Because when Sasuke smiled, Naruto smiled, and when Naruto smiled… Sasuke didn't think he would be able to control himself. It was too difficult. Naruto's smile was too gorgeous to be humanly possible, in Sasuke's opinion. And the thoughts - the dreams. They were the worst. Sasuke had no control over his dreams, so his imagination just acted up without his consent, stirring up the desires and wishes that he thought he had buried deep.

Deep enough to save himself from the fall.

The plunge.

Himself.

It was wrong. Sasuke knew it was. He knew his desires were disgusting. Sickening. But even those facts couldn't stop him. Wouldn't.

Sasuke hated himself for being pathetic enough as to fall for his own family, pathetic enough as to not even be able to stop himself from his own wishes. So pathetic that he had to avoid his brother at all costs as to not lose himself. Sasuke hated himself - he truly did. But this was simply something he couldn't control. _It _had grown too powerful, this _need_, this _want, _this _yearning_.

And the Uchiha needed some way to kill it, before it was too late.

Fully believing that this was something that could be ignored, something that could be relinquished without _it's _nourishment called 'hope', the teen took it upon himself to do the right thing.

_Don't tell Naruto. Ever._

* * *

_Dammit, I forgot to ask Oro-pedo about this problem,_ Sasuke mentally scolded himself. _I don't _want _to spend any more time with him than I have to, but this is basically what the whole unit is about..._

Sasuke was usually the top of all his classes, but lately he had taken second place. Why? Let's just say he was… _preoccupied _at home, most of the time. It's hard to concentrate on studying and schoolwork when your pants are so tight with the thought of that _one _person you - luckily - haven't actually seen in about a month (due to your skillful avoiding tactics and great timing).

_Maybe I can ask Itachi for help?_ And it was decided. Sasuke sighed as he stood up and grabbed his textbook, hoping the explanation would be quick so he would be able to get it over with faster. His _other_ brother would be home from baseball practice soon, and Sasuke did _not _want to be out in the open when Naruto came rushing through the front door, sweaty, panting, and hazy-eyed.

Said session with his elder brother was - thankfully - short and sweet, just as he had hoped. Sasuke caught on easily when Itachi explained the main points. They weren't called prodigies for nothing. Afterwards, Sasuke found himself idly chatting with the long-haired male, and actually enjoying himself. Well, that _was_ until Itachi brought up the younger's absence over the past, well, _month_, anyway.

"So, Sasuke. You've be very scarce lately, ne? Care to enlighten me upon why that is?" Sasuke's palms suddenly became clammy, and he wondered why the temperature was steadily rising.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Aniki." Itachi's eyes narrowed, clearly explaining he was done playing nice for today. Itachi was never a happy camper when he, for once, couldn't find the answer to something on his own. As rare as such an occasion was, Sasuke wasn't actually very amused, considering _he _was on the other end of that glare this time.

"Otouto, do not mistake me for a fool." _Too late,_ Sasuke inwardly snickered. "I'm not here to judge, merely to try to understand you better." _Fucking liar, it's just eating you up on the inside, isn't it?_

"And again, Aniki, I'm absolutely _clueless _as to where you're heading with this."

"Clueless enough that your naïvety will hinder your understanding of how severely you'll be affected when I arrange for all the tomatoes in the house to be removed?"

"Is that a threat?" It was Sasuke's turn to narrow his eyes.

"It doesn't have to be."

"You wouldn't," Sasuke hesitantly spat, trying to retard utter _horror _from leaking into his voice at the simple _thought_. Itachi chuckled, and the heat in the room suddenly disappeared faster than Naruto would run to catch some sky-falling ramen. The abrupt absence of heat led the room to seem a little _too _cold for Sasuke's liking. But Itachi had always been very gifted in sending chills down one's spine, hadn't he?

"I'm relatively sure that you and I both know that yes, I undoubtedly would." Then Itachi's features softened, and a little warmth returned the once-tensioned room. "Sasuke, you know that I hold nothing but love and respect for you, if not also a little pride in having such a wonderful younger brother." Sasuke felt his own pride swell, and struggled not to show it on his features. "If you have anything to say - worries, fears, dreams - know that I'm always here to listen." And just like that, as Sasuke feared, his resolve began disappearing faster than stream in summer air.

Gritting his teeth as long as he could without giving in, the raven eventually sighed and slumped back on his elder brother's bed. Itachi watched in interest as the tension from Sasuke's body slowly vanished, transforming the once-porcelain doll into a boneless heap. Sasuke looked up at his brother tiredly, cheeks now seeming oddly colored compared to the arms slowly wrapping around the thin legs that were slowly tucked under the boy's chin. Sasuke rolled on his side so he was facing his curious brother, hoping he wouldn't be questioned as to why he was resting in a fetal-position. Honestly, he didn't quite know, himself. Something in the back of his mind supplied that his body was unconsciously bracing itself from the intense... reaction? No, intense _emotion _it knew it would soon be feeling. "Well..." Sasuke began, his voice so quiet that Itachi had to lean in to hear it. "You know Naruto, right?"

"Your tall friend with the blonde hair? The one who's been living with us for a while now?" Itachi asked as he adjusted his position, leaning over Sasuke now. His long locks slipped silkily from his shoulder, cascading down and swaying before Sasuke's eyes. The younger Uchiha watched Itachi's hair with intensity, feline-instincts kicking in and causing him to offhandedly bat at the hair floating before him.

"Yeah, well... You also know how I kind of consider him a second brother, right?" Sasuke shyly unraveled himself. The raven soon began twirling his fingers around his brother's overgrown hair, still not quite realizing what he was doing, much to Itachi's amusement. "Well, I, um..." Sasuke looked away as his cheeks erupted in a bright flush. Then it all clicked into place, and Itachi fought with himself to force away the shit-eating grin he felt coming on harder than Tsunade would to stay away from her alcohol. "I think I, well... Um..."

Sasuke was tongue-tied, elegant eyebrows knitting together as he fought with his vocal cords to _fucking spit it out _already. "I might- _Fuck_!" Sasuke growled as he wrapped his thin arms around his face, attempting to hide his bright blush in vain as his peeking-ears began to practically _glow _against his usually ivory skin. Itachi merely chuckled, leaning forward further so that his bangs would tickle the other's elbows. Sasuke was slowly coaxed out of his barrier, settling with merely playing with Itachi's fringe.

"You think you might... like him?" Itachi supplied after several more mirth-filled minutes of watching the younger struggle. Sasuke nodded his head quickly and forcefully, looking as though he was trying to snap the damned thing off. "And this is... a bad thing?" Another nod, though this time slower as his bangs came down to shadow the large, navy eyes from view. "How so, little brother?"

"Because I consider him a _brother_!" Sasuke blurted exasperatedly, hands flying up as his fierce, scared eyes flew about the room, nearly smacking Itachi in the process. "And he's a guy! A _straight _guy! An atrociously attractive, heterosexual guy who continues to pursue _other women _right before my eyes! And, worst of all, he's fucking _living _with us for the next month until his parents return from their trip to friggin _Oaxaca_!" Sasuke growled out. "Who goes to Oaxaca and leaves their goddamned _kid _behind, anyway?!"

"Sasuke, Naruto is anything but a child," Itachi murmured after a contemplative moment. Sasuke glowered at him while grumbling all the ancient curses he could remember off the top of his head. "_And_," he continued, stressing each word as if Sasuke was a baby who couldn't quite grasp the big picture of using the 'potty' instead of a diaper, "he's a strong man who's _also _your best friend. I'm not sure if you've noticed, Sasuke, but us Uchiha don't generally _have _frivolous things like 'friends'. So it should impress you that the blonde somehow managed to befriend you enough that he was granted permission - from our tight-assed father, no less - to _live _with us. Not for a few days, but for an entire _month_. If this one guy is talented enough to be on an _Uchiha's _good side, then he must be a new species of _Strong _altogether. Not only has he reached _your _approval, but also our entire household's. If you think he is worth it, _truly _worth it, then I don't see why admitting your feelings to him is such a bad thing, Otouto. You only live once, Sasuke. Make the best of it."

"Yolo," the younger mumbled beneath his breath. Itachi frowned.

"Sasuke, I think you and I both know that you have every right in the world to feel something strong for this man, considering you deserve the whole world and so much more." Sasuke knew this was Itachi speaking, more than actual fact. "Even if you consider your feelings 'wrong' or 'impure', love _itself _is something wrong. It was an accidental emotion that sprouted in those capable of withstanding it, something that flaws us greatly, giving us weakness. Well, this friend of yours should feel _blessed _to be one of the only things in this entire universe to give you weakness."

"Itachi, you're just making me feel like shit."

"However," the older continued, annoyed that he was cut-off. "Love is an infection which can't be stopped or cured. You have to accept these feelings, little brother, and find a way to organize them. Perhaps it would be best if you simply told Naruto-" the elder quickly began speaking faster before he was cut off again, seeing the mortified expression on Sasuke's face. "-_SIMPLY _SO THAT you can either move on, or continue. Sasuke, I'm no love guru or anything, but as far as I know, it's fight or flight in this world. If Naruto doesn't accept your love, then he should feel prided in the fact that he at least caught your attention. You need to continue on with your life instead of hiding away in your room for weeks on end, ignoring the rest of your family while you're at it."

A stern glare and a sheepish expression in return, and Sasuke was actually contemplating this. So, he loved Naruto, period. Okay, what next? Oh right, consider all the outcomes of him confessing this.

"_Dobe, I think I might like you."_

"_What tHE __**FUCK**__,__YOU GAY __**FREAK**__?! STAY THE HELL __**AWAY **__FROM M-" _

An unlikely outcome, but possible. Or was it? Sasuke could vaguely remember Kakashi, Naruto's uncle, coming out about being homosexual for his kindergarten teacher, Iruka. He could also vaguely recall Naruto being completely fine with it after a few weeks of uncomfortable tension between the three, which Sasuke assumed was for the fact that his kindergarten teacher, a pure and innocent man, was sucking face with his perverted uncle behind closed doors.

Okay then, maybe the outcome would go a little more like;

"_Dobe, I think I might like you."_

"_Oh, um... You mean... __**Like **__like me?"_

"_Yes, idiot, I mean I might lo-"_

"_Oh, well, uhm... Sasuke, I'm kinda straight."_

"_Oh, okay then. Have a nice evening."_

Haha, **nope**. Maybe something else like;

"_Dobe, I think I might like you."_

"_Really? Shit, I __**thought **__you were actin' a little homo lately. But sorry, bud. As studly and amazing as I may be, I'm not into other dudes."_

Yeah, probably not, but perhaps;

"_Dobe, I think I might like you."_

"_Why the fuck are you texting me something like this?! Call me, now?!"_

"_Fuck that."_

"_Then wait 'til I get home so we can talk about this!"_

"_Nevermind then, forget I said anything."_

Sasuke nodded to himself, liking that outcome. If Naruto _did _like him, then he'd most likely say so right then and there. If he _didn't _return the feelings, then he would ask to wait until later, or to call because typing out a paragraph of half-assed excuses would be too tiring for his attractive hands. Then Sasuke, knowing this, could easily pretend the statement was just a lie or a joke later on. Then he wouldn't have to actually live-through the rejection.

"Think of something? The light bulb flashing above your head is nearly palpable."

_Fuck you, Itachi. _Slowly standing, Sasuke cooly sauntered from the room, ignoring the fact that 'playing it cool' wasn't quite working considering he had been - for whatever reason - playing with the other's hair just moments before. Once he arrived in his room, the raven plopped on his bed, too tired physically and mentally to finish his homework. However, he _did _have just enough energy to send out that text he was talking about earlier. Whipping out his phone, his piano fingers flew across the screen with such elegance and perfect form that one might think he was typing out the Declaration of Independence, or some other important document. In Sasuke's mind, he might as well have been.

About 13 edits and 5 rewrites later, Sasuke just shut his eyes and hit send.

"_Dobe, look. I know we haven't spoken in a while, but this has been eating away at me for a long time now. I think I may like you a little more than I often admit. Maybe even more than that. I just... I know it's wrong because we're both men (we're both pretty damn sure of that), but this needs to be fucking said already. We need to talk."_

Peeking down at his message, Sasuke groaned and curled up further onto his bed, his head basically between his knees as he kept forcing his form into a tighter ball. That message was crap! He was Sasuke fucking Uchiha, dammit! Sending a stupid confession text should be easy! But as he squeezed his knees together, his head pounding at the sudden compressing pressure, he shut his eyes and forced his breathing to calm. His heart still beat erratically, his face feeling hot even to himself.

Shaky breath after shaky breath, he almost felt like screaming at the fact that only Naruto could make him act this way. He felt so fucking _scared _of the unknown, of what might happen. And it wasn't the cliché _He blushes when he's near me, and we may have kissed briefly last summer - but he totally doesn't love me! Oh golly-gee, what do I do? _plotline, for Naruto most definitely _hadn't _kissed him (since that accident when they were 12, anyway, in which Sasuke still remembered the exact date), and the blonde was most _definitely _straight. Yeuuup, straight as a metal ruler-

Oh wait.

Oh right.

Oh _fuck_.

_**Shit!**_

He had _royally _screwed up.

How could he have forgotten that? After Itachi's bullshit speech about love and only living once (So why not risk it?), he had completely forgotten the blonde's sexual orientation - a major component, too! Fuck! How could he have forgotten?!

And then he heard the soft sound of the front door to the mansion opening and closing.

His blood ran cold.

Naruto was home.

Surprisingly, the raven wasted no time in nearly smashing down his door in the haste that he flung it open, scaling the halls of the atrociously large building with the speed of a girl when she smelt french fries. Translation: Why the hell wasn't he in the olympics if he could run so fast?

"Naruto!" He nearly screamed when he saw the blonde slowly taking off his shoes by the door. Said blonde snapped his head upwards in surprise, a grin immediately lighting his face as he recognized who it was. He was fairly surprised, actually, considering Sasuke had been practically nonexistent in his life for the past few weeks.

"Sas-"

"Have you checked your texts?" The Uchiha wheezed out, running right up to Naruto and nearly barreling the poor fool down. Naruto blinked in confusion, taking a moment before his mind registered several things.

A) Sasuke was standing before him.

B) Sasuke was _talking _to him.

C) He had no idea what the Uchiha said, but was fairly sure it had something to do with texts.

"O-Oh? Were you the one who texted me during practice? Sorry, dude, I didn't really get to read it yet becau-"

"That's great!" Sasuke cheered very abruptly and very _loudly_. Naruto was once again stupefied. What the hell was going on? Sasuke further enhanced this thought as he reached right into Naruto's back pocket and grabbed his phone, hand seeming to hesitate for a millisecond (or he was just relishing in the fact that Naruto didn't really seem to mind his hand pretty much _on _his ass) before adding; "Let me just delete somethi-"

"Woah woah wo-ah, _wait_," Naruto piped up, face finally heating as he took a moment to register their positions. Sasuke was basically chest to chest with him, the raven's hand nearly _caressing _his ass as he clenched the blonde's phone. "What are you doing?" He stammered, voice cracking on the 'what' for a moment. Sasuke didn't miss this, and forgot to hide his smirk.

"What does it look like?" He asked, a little playfulness seeping into his tone. Naruto's cheeks flamed once again as he shoved the other away. God, Sasuke was acting so _weird_!

"What the hell, Sasuke?! I haven't seen you since forever, then you just up and molest me out of nowhere?! The hell, man?!"

"I wasn't _molesting_ you, baka. I was just trying to grab your phone."

"... Because?" The blonde prompted.

"Because I accidentally sent something to you which I meant to send to someone else."

"You couldn't have just _told _me this?" Naruto said exasperatedly. All this hubbub about something so novice?

"It's embarrassing..." Sasuke mumbled honestly.

Fatal mistake.

"Oh?" Naruto asked, this comment catching his interest. Sasuke could almost _see _the fox ears perking up on his head. "I didn't know Uchiha's could even get embarrassed," Naruto admitted as he slowly reached in his back pocket and pulled out his phone. Watching in what seemed like slow motion as those long, tan fingers flew towards the power button, Sasuke did the first thing that came to his scattered mind and, quite literally, _slapped _the phone from the blonde's hand.

Naruto gaped in astonishment and horror as his IPhone flew across the room and smashed into the far-off living room wall, afterwards sliding onto the sofa below. There was a pregnant silence for a few seconds before Sasuke leapt towards said room, once again running faster than any human should be capable of as he tackled the couch. Naruto was, surprisingly, only seconds behind. The two wrestled for the device, both shouting obscenities at each other in hopes of distraction while also grabbing and pinning with their nimble hands.

Sasuke was the first to panickingly attack, nearly clawing at the blonde as he nipped and bit. Naruto finally realized how serious Sasuke was. Sasuke _never _attacked him. Well, not after that incident when they were 12, anyway. That one led to an unfortunate kissing scene which neither hoped to recall. Ever. (Or so Naruto believed.)

"What the hell, Sasuke!?" The blonde squawked as Sasuke bit him in a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. It was as if the Uchiha was trying to leave a mark!

"I can't let you see that message, Moron," Sasuke hissed.

"Oi! It's _my _phone!"

"And this is _my _dignity! Don't mess with my dignity, Dobe!"

"Dammit, Sasuke! You're such an asshole!" Naruto growled as he began tackling again.

"Loser!"

"Bastard!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Teme! Don't use your funky japanese curses on me!"

"Deadlast!"

"Bitch!"

"Idiot!"

"Arghhh, Bastard!"

Sasuke had the nerve to stop their little scuffle just to cockily smirk. "You already used that one."

"Fuck you! Just give me back my damn phone!"

Sasuke was getting annoyed now.

"Just let me delete the text, and sure, no problem! I don't see why you have to be so _nosey, _though!"

"I'm not being nosey! _My _phone, _my _business! Deal with it!"

"You little-"

"Um." Both heads snapped towards the newest man in the room. Itachi wasted no time in sending them both the Disapproving Glare™, before soundlessly grabbing a random cup and leaving.

The living room was left in silence once more before the two teens hesitantly untangled themselves. Sasuke subtly gave Naruto a once-over, and couldn't help the blissful feeling that overtook him at the fact that Naruto now hosted that after-sex look. With bruises and love-bites and bright red scratches, the naturally messy-haired blonde looked nothing less than delectable, in a rough-and-tumble sort of way.

"Here," Naruto brought Sasuke from his stupor by shoving his phone in the raven's face, a childish look of s stubbornness on his face. "I didn't mean to get you so worked up, Sasuke. You can just delete your message or whatever, if you want. Sucks to know how much you don't trust me, but it's cool. I'll live," he guilt-tripped flawlessly. Sadly for him, Sasuke gave one middle finger's worth of a damn.

"Like I would trust a guy who just tackled me down to read something I specifically told him I didn't want him to read," Sasuke smirked. Naruto spluttered nonsense while making fish impressions for a moment, before eventually calming down and settling for an oh-so-elegant harrumph. Shaking his head with a soft laugh, Sasuke quickly turned on the phone and unlocked it, then going to the Messages app.

"Wait... How do you know my phone's passcode?"

"_Ramen4eva345_? Really_, _Dobe?" The raven flawlessly avoided the question.

"Shut up, Bastard!" And the blonde easily fell for it.

Sasuke laughed again before his eyes landed on his text, in which his face immediately took on a sickly green sheen.

"_Dobe, look. I know we haven't spoken in a while, but this has been eating away at me for a long time now. I think I may like you a little more than I often admit. Maybe even more than that. I just... I know it's wrong because we're both men (we're both pretty damn sure of that), but this needs to be fucking said already. We need to talk."_

Sasuke slammed his thumb down on the delete button 13 extra times, just for kicks. He then released a relieved sigh, and looked up again only to come face-to-face with a very pale Naruto. Sasuke raised a confused, and maybe a little worried, eyebrow. Naruto merely kept staring at him, a strangely intense look in his eye. Sasuke felt naked beneath the penetrating stare, so his simply shrugged with a façade of nonchalance and tossed the phone back over to the unreceptive blonde.

Sasuke stood up and walked away a little too quickly, only keeping up this pace until he was out of sight, in which he dashed down the hallway and all the way to his room. He slammed the door behind him, flying over to his bed and into a face full of pillows in an instant.

_Wow, Uchiha. You're such a coward. You couldn't even open up about your feelings to your __**best friend**__. _His sour voice spat.

_My very __**heterosexual **__best friend, mind you! And besides, we both know Naruto. He'd feel responsible and guilty. I don't want to put that sort of pressure on him, _he quipped in return. The sour voice stayed quiet - for now. The mission had been completed, after all. But then... Why did he feel like such a failure?

* * *

"Sasuke, open the fucking door!" This was a week after their little scuffle incident, and Sasuke was only now giving his avoiding-skills some true credit. Unlike before when he was simply hiding from Naruto, this past week Naruto had also been tracking _him_! This made avoidance twice as hard. That and the fact that Sasuke made good of his promise to Itachi by sneaking in little visits. But now it was Saturday once more, and it seemed as though the blonde had finally had enough. Well, if the fact that he was currently attacking Sasuke's door with a baseball bat had anything to do with it. Thank goodness that no one else was home, or Sasuke was sure his parents would have heart attacks. But then again, the only reason Naruto was so openly assaulting the wooden barrier was _because _his parents weren't home.

"With you enraged and in possession of a weapon? Haha, I don't think so!" He yelled back over the insistent banging. He had no idea why Naruto was so pissed to begin with though, considering they had just seen each other a week ago (unlike the previous month).

"_Goddammit_, Sasuke! We need to talk!" Sasuke froze. Oh shit. _The _talk? Maybe the blonde had found out somehow and was pissed? Disgusted? But wait - He'd only spoken to Itachi about his little problem, and he doubted his Aniki would double cross him.

When the bat didn't hit again for a few second, Sasuke hesitantly croaked out, "About what?" And winced at the sound of his voice cracking. He didn't usually yell, let alone for half an hour while he ran around the house before finally locating his room, entering, and locking the door behind him, but his voice only seemed to spasm around the blonde anyway.

"Open the door and you'll find out," Naruto gasped, also out of breath. That familiar rasp in the other's alluring voice tickled Sasuke's ears, begging for him to just _open up_.

"Promise to leave the bat?"

"Cross my heart."

And Sasuke slowly eased off the door, hesitantly unlocking it and opening up. He stepped aside and Naruto wasted no time in walking in and plopping on one side of the raven's bed. Sasuke soon occupied the other. A few moments of silence later, Sasuke prompted, "Well?" But Naruto just stared at him, searching his face and posture, examining him like some sort of unknown species ready to bolt. Sasuke denied the fact that he felt like doing just that.

Finally the blonde let up, slouching slightly with a sigh. "Okay, Sasuke. The thing is... Y'know how we fought for my phone a little while ago?" A nod. "Well, when you, um, read it before deleting it, I could see the reflection of the phone screen behind you off of the ceramic case's glass doors. I mean, I didn't want to be nosy, but I, uh, kinda read it... and stuff..."

Sasuke just stared apathetically forward as his mind attempted to register these words.

Naruto... _saw_?

Naruto fucking Uzumaki _saw _his typed-out, somewhat declaration of love?

He _saw_?

And the Uchiha bolted, springing up in his spot and dashing from the room in an instant.

"Wai- Wha- Sas- _**Fuck**_!" Naruto growled before quickly chasing. Sasuke wasn't far ahead, but unlike the struggling blonde, the raven knew this house like the back of his hand. Even when random bars of soap and banana peels came into his path, Naruto could swear it was the like the Uchiha could see them coming! Like he had some sort of eye magic that enabled him to see things arriving before they even came! However, all the dodging was slowing Sasuke down and Naruto, seizing his moment, quickly grabbed a pale, slender arm and yanked. Sasuke came flying back with a yelp of surprise, but Naruto didn't even acknowledge it as he quickly dragged the other into his (luckily nearby) bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them.

Panting, pissed, and maybe even a little scared, Sasuke quickly hissed; "What the fu-" but was cut off when Naruto leaned in and pulled him on the bed, hovering over him. Sasuke grew silent.

"Don't leave me." Naruto said.

"What?"

He leaned in again and for a split second, Sasuke thought the blonde was going to kiss him. But instead, Naruto found the crook of his neck and nestled his head in there. Blonde spikes tickled Sasuke's jaw as his onyx eyes stared emptily at the ceiling above. "I mean... At first when I read the, y'know, text, I was kinda scared. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what it meant, I didn't... I didn't know _anything_." Naruto slowly sat up. They stared at each other.

"The thought of you, Ice Prince Uchiha, being in love with _anyone _was sort of crazy, really," Naruto didn't look away, and Sasuke felt as though he was floating.

"But the more I thought of it, the more I kinda, um, liked the idea?" Naruto took on a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his neck. "I've always really looked up to, Sasuke, and at first, the idea of you _liking _me was a little weird. But then I tried to imagine what it would be like - you and I, uh, together -, and I can't really imagine anything _else_. It sort of feels natural to be with you, bastard, and... um... I know this is all sort of sudden, and I'm probably really freaking you out with my sudden admission and stuff, but I need you to understand that this feeling - whatever it is - didn't just spring up out of nowhere."

Sasuke's breathed hitched

"I've had it lingering around for a while, actually. A few years? Uhm... Just whenever I'm fooling around with girls, or hanging with friends - whenever I'm not with _you_, it's floating there. And, when I thought of being with you _indefinitely_, it may have multiplied to the point of me grinning goofily with a pink face, ahah," Naruto laughed nervously.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do.

"And it's just... I love you so much, Sasuke, that it hurts sometimes. Whenever you avoid me, or run from me," Sasuke's eyes betrayed him by looking away in shame, embarrassment, but Naruto was having none of that. Hurt blue eyes stared back at him, daring him to look away again. He didn't.

"And whenever you don't trust me enough to just _spill_. Because you're my best friend, Sasuke, and so much more. Our pasts are similar, you and I both straying off the right path and getting into some deep shit, but you were always there for a day _never _goes by where I don't imagine where I would be now, what would've happened to me if you _weren't _there. I just..."

Sasuke felt something fat and wet _splish _on his cheek, just then noticing that Naruto's skies were raining on him. Naruto was crying.

Sasuke didn't hesitate, didn't _think _before he softly cupped those cheeks and leaned upwards, Naruto pulling backwards with him until they were both sitting up. The raven nuzzled Naruto face with his nose - from the blonde's cheeks to his ears to his nose, too. Naruto laughed softly with a sniff, pushing Sasuke away as he wiped his eyes. He didn't bother wiping away his grin though. Sasuke couldn't help laughing too.

"You're such a loser," he whispered with such love that Naruto felt filled to brim with it. He hugged Sasuke tighter, pressed flush against the other while Sasuke continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Naruto, for once, felt so fucking wanted and _needed_ that it was nauseating. How had he just discovered this now? This warm, fluffy, ticklish feeling cascading all over his body and rippling through his heart. Said heart seemed to thrive off this feeling, beating faster and faster. Naruto had never felt this way before, and Sasuke was too busy relishing in the blonde's warmth and scent and _love _to notice. He felt as though he was dreaming.

"This all feels really surreal," Naruto voiced Sasuke's thoughts.

"Surreal? That's a big word. Do you know what it means?" Naruto huffed and puffed and pouted childishly, and Sasuke felt somewhat relieved that Naruto was still Naruto. He wasn't acting any differently or being extra nice - he was just being himself, and the raven felt the feeling Naruto previously spoke about swell up inside his chest when he acknowledged that he wouldn't have him any other way.

"What's with that cheesy grin, bastard?" Naruto lightly bumped their noses again, sending Sasuke an intimate smile. Sasuke felt the feeling overflow inside him and spill out through his lips. It sounded a lot like;

"I love you, Naruto."

Naruto was taken aback, eyes widening, mouth gaping - the whole nine yards. And it wasn't just over how tenderly Sasuke had uttered those words to _him_, but just _everything_ about the moment. The way Sasuke's usually apathetic eyes softened and glistened in that cliché, drenched-in-emotion sort of way. The way the raven held him so closely and preciously, his entire body molding to the blonde's as though he belonged there. The way if you looked at Sasuke's mouth alone, it would seem rather neutral, but if you looked at his entire expression, it was so clearly a loving, bliss-filled smile.

The way Sasuke just looked so perfect to him right then, and he never wanted that to change.

Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke once more, slowly lowering the raven onto his back while he loomed just above. "You're so beautiful, Sasuke," he whispered honestly. Sasuke snorted.

"Think you mispronounced _studly_, but I'll take what I can get," he chuckled. Naruto bumped their foreheads due to lack of energy to reprimand the raven with his arms.

"You think you're cute, don't you?" Sasuke smirked at him reply in a way Naruto had never seen before. Mischievously.

"Aren't I?" Naruto rolled his eyes before falling forward, this time resting his head on Sasuke's chest. He offhandedly heard the other's heartbeat and nearly jumped when he noticed it's speed. Sasuke's heart was pounding _rapidly_, revealing to Naruto just how excited the other was. He turned his head so he could see the raven looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your heart's racing," he commented. Sasuke looked away, staring back at the ceiling. Naruto admired the long, pale neck and perfectly sculpted jaw displayed before him. He wondered vaguely if the rest of the Uchiha's body was so flawless.

On a whim, he lightly scooted himself upwards and kissed Sasuke's shoulder. Silently watching for a reaction, he was slightly disappointed to find none, Sasuke merely watching the ceiling in his usual aloof way. So Naruto moved a little upwards again, kissing from Sasuke's collar bone to his neck to trailing a hot tongue along his ear. Sasuke was now watching him, face giving away nothing. Naruto stared right back as he pressed a palm to Sasuke's chest again, feeling the way the organ thumped and drummed with a speed.

Naruto leaned his upper body over the other's now, moving his hands so that he was entrapping the raven below him.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

Sasuke scoffed.

"And if I said no?" He ventured.

Naruto sent him his usual, megawatt grin, and said so confidently that even Sasuke was jealous, "I have all the time in the world to convince you, then." Sasuke stared, flabbergasted for a moment or two, before also breaking out in a goofy grin.

"Come here," he muttered while pulling the other down, wrapping strong arms around a tan neck as he did so. This was yet another side of Sasuke that Naruto had never seen - the cuddly side? The blonde cheekily made a promise to himself that he'd see _all _of Sasuke's sides in due time.

Then Sasuke hesitated for a second.

"Are things moving... too quickly?" He seemed nervous.

Naruto scoffed. "Oh please. Even on first dates, kisses are allowed." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"So this is a date now? We're dating?" He asked amusedly. Naruto seemed to glow with excitement as his deep eyes smiled back at the raven.

"O' course!"

Sasuke then knew what it must feel like to hear heavenly words.

* * *

**The end! Short (haha nope) and sweet, but it still took me like a week to type, so stfu. There **_**is **_**an Omake below, but before you read that, I'd really like all my legit followers/readers to read the rest of this AN:**

**This summer, I plan to try and empty out my 'Unfinished Fanfiction' folder in my computer. This means completing all my half-assed works and posting all that shit here. So, y'know, whatch out for those. **

**As for all my already-posted-and-waiting-to-be-updated-fanfiction, I'm gonna procrastinate on those a **_**little **_**longer, because I'm **_**really **_**not in the mood to go back and edit them all. If **_**you**_** want to edit them, PM me. I don't bite. Unless your into that sort of thing… And, uh, if you **_**don't **_**want to save me a shitload of time by editing them for me, then untwist your panties and have some patience, son. Not everyone has as much free-time as you do.**

* * *

Omake

* * *

"Oi, Uchiha, you home?" Sasuke heard a voice squawk oh-so-elegantly from his bedroom door. Said Uchiha rolled his eyes, but didn't bother to hide his smile. He slowly got up from his bed and paused the television, sauntering over to the door before an idea struck him. Opening it a crack, he peered out into the bright hallway, eyes taking a moment to adjust to the new amount of light.

"Who's asking?"

"It's only been two days since we got together, bastard," Naruto flashed him a grin. It was brighter than the hallway lights.

"Yes, but I didn't order an attractive blonde - I ordered several pornos and some Doritos, thank you very much." Naruto pushed through the doorway anyway, pausing for a moment when he took in the lighting of the room. Or lack thereof, anyway.

"I didn't know vampires still existed," he whispered. Sasuke scoffed before shutting the door behind the blue-eyed male. Not wasting a moment before plopping on his bed once more, he felt something dangerously pleasant settle within him when Naruto didn't hesitate in doing the same, settling down right next to him. They both nestled on their stomachs, upper body propped up by their elbows as they admired the paused television screen. "Wait, is this-...?"

"I don't comment on you watching something as silly as Psyche, so you can't judge me for watching Supernatural."

"No, but I _can _ask you whether you support the fact that Castiel is simply _meant _for Dean." Sasuke sent the other a passionate look which clearly stated fUCK YES. "Then we should get along fine," Naruto nodded as he pressed closer to the other. Sasuke felt his side warming up from the other's heat, but didn't really mind it.

"Press into me any further and we'll become one being." Naruto immediately opened his mouth for a wiseass reply, but paused.

"That's what she said."

Sasuke sent him a look. "Comments like that are redundant, moron."

"Why? It's funny because you may have not even noticed-"

"And you may have not noticed that whenever an Uchiha speaks an innuendo, it's most likely intentional."

"Is that your wordy way of saying that Uchihas like to subtly crack perverted jokes?" Sasuke shrugged in a more-or-less sort of way. "So this whole time, you've understand all your double-meanings? For years I thought they were accidental!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's not my place to ruin your perfect image of me." Naruto just laughed.

"And why not?"

Sasuke leaned closer to him and looked him dead in the eye. "You do a fine enough job of that, yourself." Naruto grinned lopsidedly.

"Your breath smells sweet," he decided to acknowledge. Sasuke paused for a moment before reaching somewhere underneath him and pulling out a cylinder of fruity mentos. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like sweet things?"

"They aren't _that _sweet," Sasuke grumbled. "And I had some leftover change that I didn't really want to put back in my wallet, so whatever."

"Lazy _and _well-off enough that you can spend money so freely? For shame, Sasuke, for shame!" Naruto gasped dramatically. Sasuke promptly shoved him off the bed. Landing with a strangled _Oof!_, Naruto didn't move for a moment, and Sasuke slowly grew worried. Well, at least until Naruto called, "I think I found some of the pornos you were talking about earlier!" Sasuke fretted for a split second before remembering that _Nope, I hide those in my closet._ Ironically, most were gay magazines.

"I'm starting the show," he called back instead. Naruto scrambled to stand up before flying back to the bed. He didn't dare miss a second of this show.

Honoring his word by doing as he said, Sasuke couldn't help the offhanded feeling that things were just... _Perfect_. Naruto by his side, the both of them still joking around and acting like five year olds, but with something just a little more... _Special_.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Coming back from his drifting thoughts, the Uchiha slowly turned his head to face the other.

"Hn?"

Naruto leaned in and brushed their lips.

Sasuke's heart fluttered faster than a hummingbird's wings, and afterwards he quickly promised himself never to think something so girly again.

"What was that for?" He asked quietly. Naruto smiled.

"I just wanted to kiss you," he said as though that explained everything. Sasuke didn't comment on the pathetic reasoning, or the fact that their first kiss together was shared in his dark room, watching Sam and Dean attempt to 'sneak' around in their Impala (which Sasuke didn't believe for a second, considering he could spot one of those from a mile away), with a half a package of fruity mentos spilling over his large bed. Oh no, Sasuke was too busy trying to imagine a better way to spend life. A life without his quirky Dobe by his side… Nope. Couldn't think of one.

* * *

**And there you have it! The **_**unofficial **_**ending! Thanks for reading~**

**And if you, for whatever reason, were wondering about my inspiration for this story, it's because **

**I want to read something fluffy.**

**I'm tired of all these 'we get together, we fuck, we kiss, that's it' stories, because no, that's **_**not **_**it. I want some snuggling and intimate moments, dammit! Shoe me their bond! Their **_**love**_**! Give me something that shows the difference between some hoe and a boy/girlfriend! I mean, when you get old and wrinkly, fucking 24/7 isn't going to be an option. While it's hot and arousing and I don't necessarily hate it, that's **_**not **_**was relationships are about.**

**Type me something fluffy and sweet (smut scenes are a plus), and I will love you forever.**

**No joke - I'd probably type you your own fanfiction and shit just because **_**I can't seem to find any good fluff**_**.**


End file.
